Fairytales and Dreams
by Lindsey Lewis
Summary: It's SHORT! And romantic... I guess...


  
  
  
This is the first fanfic I have released online, one of my worst...   
oh well! This is dedicated to Poo for her support!  
Rated: PG-13  
Fairytales and Dreams  
  
  
We were stretched out on the sun-warmed dirt, his fingers   
tracing patterns on my skin, my arms wrapped around his back. My   
face was tucked into his chest, and with every breath I could detect a   
scent all his own. Trees towered above, and sunlight cascaded   
through each opening between leaves, showering onto the ground.   
The air was warm and inviting, with a soft lazy breeze enticing us to   
run through the field nearby and pick daisies and laugh, letting the   
wind carry our voices throughout the air.   
  
Fairytales and dreams.  
  
How convenient.   
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
I woke with a start, blinded by darkness and paralyzed by the   
stuffy room. I stifled a cough and sat up, attempting to piece my   
dream together and failing miserably. It was a peaceful one, though.   
I sighed and snuggled back into the sheets, pulling them away from   
Mulder.  
  
He always hogged the covers.  
  
I turned to face him. His eyes were squinted shut, his eyebrows   
slightly furrowed. His lower lip stuck out in a tiny pout. I knew the   
monsters were lurking in his dreams, unlike mine that evening. I   
wished that I could crawl into his mind and explore every crevice,   
ridding him of all that makes him sad, makes him worry. Sometimes   
I wonder if I am the only reason he's still here.  
  
I know he's the reason I am.  
  
I scooted over to him and wrapped my arm around him,   
hugging him close to me, hoping secretly he'll awaken from his   
reverie and I can comfort him, in more ways than one. I leaned into   
him and kissed his collarbone.   
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
Darkness floods every nook and cranny of my being, and I can   
no longer move. I find myself lying on the cold metal of a table. And   
that bastard with the cigarette is there. He's grimacing. He takes a   
drag and flicks the embers at me.  
  
I try to get up. I want him dead, for everything he's done, and I   
could care less about me. I don't give a damn what happens to me. I   
want that cigarette-smoking-son-of-a-bitch to know the pain Scully   
has endured, for his cause. What he put Scully through is more than   
enough reason to rip that cigarette from his cracked lips and beat   
the shit from his smirking face.  
  
I can't move, and he walks towards me, with a group of eager-  
to-get-their-fresh-out-of-medical-school-hands-on-me doctors   
behind him. He is above me now. As I try to scream, I hear nothing,   
except the sound of paper burning as he takes another drag.  
  
"Don't worry, Fox," he says, motioning for the doctors, "you're   
doing this for the world, you'll be internationally recognized." He   
smiles, showing his yellowed teeth.  
  
I find my voice, "What are you going to do?"  
  
He smells my fear. "Nothing to you, Fox." He turns to one of   
the doctors. "James, bring Agent Scully in."  
  
And there she is, being forced in. I then see the table to my   
side, illuminated with blue. Scully's eyes meet mine, and instead of   
seeing the will to go on, the confidence, the strength, I see defeat,   
clear and lucid. She has given up. I question this.  
  
"Scully?!"  
  
She can't face me now as they strap her to the table. Doctors   
swarm around her.  
  
I look now at the man with the cigarette. I am frightened. It's   
over. This is the end. "Let her go, take me…" A doctor is above me   
with a mask, and I breath in the relaxing air. I look over at the   
glowing tip of the cigarette again and sigh. I forfeit.  
  
The man looks into the distance, then back to me. "You're both   
brave, Fox, but now you can both rest. Life we'll be a dream for you.   
Imagine it Fox! You and Agent Scully will no longer have to face the   
scorn and ridicule from the rest of the Bureau." He looks me directly   
in the eye as I drift away. "You and Agent Scully…" I feel the prick   
of the needle in my arm, and I know it's over. "can finally be   
together without any adversity…" Darkness now floods my eyes,   
and before I slip away, I hear him once again. "Enjoy the other side,   
son…"  
  
~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~  
  
I struggled to open my eyes, and when I did, I was forever   
grateful. Scully was nestled into my chest, and I could feel her   
eyelashes brush against me. I shifted to let her know I am awake as   
well. She glanced up innocently, and scooted up to kiss me.  
  
Her eyes are crystal blue, even in darkness. Her eyelids covered   
them up and her lips pressed to mine firmly, opening slowly, moist   
and inviting. I could live in Scully's mouth if I had the choice.   
  
We parted and she leaned her forehead to mine. "Bad dream?"   
She ran her fingers through my hair and I sighed into her neck as I   
buried myself in her body.  
  
I love Scully, I always will. Knowing that she has done so much   
for me and she has stayed by my side no matter what burdens I have   
laid on her, I feel like I owe her my life. Everything. I know she loves   
me, too. And that makes it all worthwhile.  
  
  
"Yeah, Scully, but I'm awake now," I smiled into her.  



End file.
